Meant To Be
by Christybug97
Summary: What if Sasuke's mom and Sakura's mom were best friends, as well as Naruto's Mom. They all have hopes and dreams of there children being best friends just like they were. Watch them grow up and become closer and closer.
1. Prologue

Meant to Be

Prologue

_Mikoto Uchiha and Mebuki Haruno have been best friends since the academy. They both trained hard to try to become capable of being a strong ninja. They both became friends with each other because they were both so carefree and full of life, they just were a perfect harmony together._

_Back in the years when they were still in the academy, you would find them practicing throwing kunai and shuriken at a tree to practice their aiming skills. _

_When they were finally Genin placed in their own teams, they would still train with each other and work on their chakra control pushing each other to their very limit. _

_And they continued on, and they were both Jōnin now, and they were still as close as ever. _

_Mikoto was nineteen when she got married to Fugaku Uchiha, who was slightly cold, but Mikoto loved him dearly none the less. They had a traditional grand wedding. _

_The following year Mebuki married Kizashi Haruno who was always joking around and he made her agree before they got married that they wouldn't have kids. _

_At the age of twenty two Mikoto Uchiha had her first son and Fugaku named him Itachi. Itachi meant the world to him; Fugaku treasured him with all his heart. _

"_He's going to be a great ninja just like me when he's older." Fugaku raved when Itachi was born. Since the day that he was born the Uchiha's lives became full of brightness. _

_Now that Itachi was four and was used to seeing siblings at the playground he began asking his mother if he would ever have a little brother or sister, like everyone else did. _

* * *

Current Time

Mikoto Uchiha was now currently eight months pregnant and getting closer and closer to her due date. The baby could come at any moment, she was supposed to be on bed rest, but Mikoto did what she wanted and when she wanted to. She was very stubborn at times.

She was enjoying some time with her dear best friend Mebuki Haruno.

"The tea is ready, but don't drink it yet. Or you will burn your tongue!" Mebuki warned Mikito as she placed a cup of boiling hot tea in front of Mikoto on the dining room table and served herself a cup of her own as well.

"So what was so urgent that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Mikoto pried as she stirred her tea waiting for it to cool down.

Mikoto stared at Mebuki waiting for her to answer. Mikoto always loved listening to a little gossip. She would bend over backwards just to know all the details that are going on in everyone else's lives.

"I haven't had my period in five weeks, and I usually always get it early." she took a big breath and continued ignoring Mikoto's shocked expression. Mikoto knew damn well that Mebuki was never late.

Mebuki started to feel a great relief being able to release everything that she had been keeping to herself for the last five weeks.

"I tried to wait it out to confirm it, because you know my husband. Even though he's perfect in every other way, he doesn't want kids. But I was getting anxious last night so this morning once I woke up I went to the market and bought the test. And when I got home, luckily he was already off at work probably with Fugaku. And the test confirmed it."

She paused and took a pregnancy test out of her apron and handed it over to Mikoto which clearly showed that it was positive.

Mikoto released a gasp and urged Mebuki to continue.

"I don't know what to do, all I know is that all I have ever wanted was to have my own little girl or boy, since I can remember. But I put all my dreams behind me to make him love me. But now that she is here"

She says glancing at her still small stomach trying not to break down into tears in front of her best friend.

"I want to keep him or her, even.. Even if Kizashi leaves me." Mebuki finished at the verge of tears, sucking in her breath.

At that Mikoto got up from her chair nearly knocking it down and hugged her best friend as if her life depended on it. As if she didn't she would disappear into thin air.

At the moment that Mebuki's best friend hugged her she couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into tears.

"He won't leave you sweetie, and if he does he's not worth the tears. He would be a scumbag if he left you all by yourself. And if he does you have me. I'll let you live in my guest room until you get back on your feet! I won't abandon you."

Mikoto comforted her best friend with soothing words as Mikoto rubbed her back in a slow and soft circular motion, trying to calm Mebuki down and only to stop to rub her tears away.

* * *

An hour later Mikoto and Mebuki were back to their normal cheerful selves joking around with each other.

"Gosh Itachi is going to be so excited to hear the wonderful news! Now he's not just going to have one sibling but two siblings to protect!" Mikoto smiles softly to her best friend as she rubs her already large stomach, which kept growing bigger as the days went forward.

She only had a few more weeks left, before her bundle of joy was born.

Mebuki shakes her head as she laughs.

"Oh Itachi, he's growing to be such a cute young boy. I can't imagine how protective he's going to be over them."

Mebuki and Mikoto knew damn well that Itachi wouldn't allow anyone to lay one finger on his new brother or sister.

"He's going to be such a good big brother, you must be so proud of him" Mebuki praised Mikoto.

Mikoto let out a laugh as her head fell back into the chair "We can only hope no one tries to mess with him, or Itachi will get them" Mikoto continues on giggling as Mebuki joined her.

Mikoto stares down at her stomach, and puts her hand on it feeling a soft kick. " I'm almost one hundred percent sure that it is another boy" Mikoto says to mostly herself with a soft smile. She didn't want to know the gender until he or she was born.

"In a few weeks we will know for sure!" Mebuki gave a little smirk to her best friend. "You never know, maybe I'll have a girl and our children will get married one day!"

"You never know what the future could hold. But they will most definitely be best friends like us!" Mikoto smirked now having the same hope as Mebuki. "We should head on over to Kushina and tell her your lovely news! Maybe all three of our children will be best friends!"

Kushina Uzamaki who is married to Minato Namikaze who is the Fourth Hokage was 6 months pregnant.

"That's a great idea, and I haven't seen Kushina is a few days! I'll give her a call and let her know we are on our way!" Mebuki sat up from her chair and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing the phone and dialed Kushina's number.

After the second ring a cheerful and loud voice answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kushina, it is Mebuki! Mikoto and I were wondering if we could drop by and say hello, are you busy right now?

"Oh! I would love that, hurry on over! I'll make some ramen for you two! Get over as soon as possible, or the ramen will be soggy!"

With that the phone call ended and Mikoto and Mebuki headed on over to Kushina's house.

* * *

When they arrived to Kushina's house they don't even need to knock on the door because as they reached the door, the door swings open revealing Kushina with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello, come in, come in! The ramen is on the table waiting for you guys!" Before they could even say anything back to her, Kushina pulls them inside and shuts the door behind them.

As she leads them to the dining room they come face to face with Minato. They say their hellos but he told them he was rather busy and he apologized that he couldn't be a good host.

Kushina is loudly slurping down her ramen with no shame as she begins to speak with her mouth filled "So how have you two been, we haven't hung out like this in months!"

Kushina will never change; she'll always be a child at heart. She was so energetic; I swear that ramen must have more caffeine than coffee. Since that is all Kushina ever eats. Mikoto and Mebuki thought to themselves before answering.

"We have got some news to share now don't we Mebuki" Mikoto winked at both of them.

"Oh really? Do tell!" Kushina finally stopped eating her ramen because at this very moment she was more interested at what they were about to tell her than ramen.

"Well, you see. You and Mikoto aren't the only two to be pregnant." She grinned widely as she points to her still small stomach.

"Wait, wait, wait! WHAT?" Kushina jumped from her chair a little too excited "Dattebane! Oh my gosh! This changes everything! What if all of our children become best friends! And this is just the best news I have heard in months! I think I'm going to cry from happiness!"

Mebuki and Mikoto laughed at Kushina's childish actions. They were pretty much like the The Three Musketeers. Although Mebuki and Mikoto were closer with each other, they have been friends with Kushina for as long as they can remember.

"Only thing is I haven't told Kizashi yet. I'm afraid of what he'll say.." Mebuki admitted to Kushina ruining her vibe, because Kushina finally remembered why they haven't had tried to have a baby until now.

"Oh.. Well I'm sure he'll be happy about it Mebuki. He loves you, maybe this was all meant to be." Kushina became serious surprising almost everyone "Don't give up until the very end Mebuki, I would tell him soon. If things don't work out, it's his lost!"

The words that Kushina spoke helped Mebuki, and she decided that tonight she would confront him about what was going on.

"You're right I will have to talk to him tonight, I don't want to worry myself any longer. If he stays that lovely, if he doesn't then I guess he's not the man I fell in love with." Mebuki decided with confidence and smiled at her two friends. She didn't know what she would do without them.

"Thank you guys for helping me through this, I knew I could rely on you two!" Mebuki hugged the two very pregnant women.

A few hours later Mikoto and Mebuki headed home.

* * *

Wow, I'm like really proud of this story so far! Help me decide if Kizashi stays with her or not.

Just so you know this is going to be very different from the normal Naruto. I already know Tsuande is going to be in the next chapter or maybe the chapter after. But Naruto isn't going to be the Nine Tails, and everyone family is living!


	2. An Empty House

Meant To Be

An Empty House

"I'm home!" Mebuki announced to an empty house. When she realized no one was home she released a sign She placed her keys on the kitchen counter and decided to head upstairs to take a long needed bubble bath.

Once she felt relaxed and her muscles weren't as tense, she got out and changed into some pajamas.

"Where has the day gone" Mebuki talked to herself as she entered her bedroom to see that the digital clock said in big red letter that it was already eight o' clock.

She quickly went downstairs and cleaned up the little mess that she had not cleaned up from when she was drinking tea with Mikoto.

After the kitchen was once again spotless she watched the news for a few minutes, but then turned it off because there was nothing interesting going on.

She walked to the main door and locked it, knowing that Kizashi had his own key, and headed back up to her room.

Deciding that she was too exhausted to wait for her husband to get home she got under the covers and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

She didn't wake up until the very next morning; she was surprised to see that her husband wasn't next to her sleeping peacefully in the bed when she woke up.

Suddenly she got an uneasy feeling that something was wrong and she removed the covers and jumped out of bed.

She ran downstairs hoping that he was in the kitchen making himself a cup of black coffee and maybe even making her a cup of tea. But as she entered the kitchen all she found was an empty kitchen, left just the way she left it. The kitchen was completely spotless. There wasn't a coffee mug in the sink, showing that he had just left a few minutes or hours before she woke up.

He had never returned home last night she included.

She walked to the door, and noticed that it was still locked.

She began to get a little worried and decided that if he wasn't home in an hour she would go over Mikoto's house to talk to her about it.

When the hour finally passed, she changed into her going out clothing and put on some sunglasses because the sun was bright today.

* * *

When she reached Mikoto's house she knocked on the door, but didn't even wait for her to answer. They were that close.

She opened the door and let herself in and walked into the kitchen to meet eye to eye with a little five year old boy; Itachi.

"Oh! Hi Mebuki-Chan! My mom should be down soon she had to quickly take a shower. She said she felt icky hehe" Itachi smiled big at Mebuki showing her that he had a few missing teeth while giggling to himself about the comment that he made of his mom.

And before she could even blink he was attached to Mebuki giving her a huge bear hug.

"I heard that there is a baby in that belly of yours just like my mommy does! Is it true?" Itachi asked with a huge grin when he stared up at his second mom with awe.

Mebuki knelled down to Itachi's level and ruffled his hair while giggling, "Why yes, that is very true sweetie! Are you going to be a good big brother to him or her when he or she is born?" Mebuki asked trying to tease Itachi.

"Of course I will! I'll protect her from everything! I have a feeling it's a girl Mebuki-Chan!" Itachi stick out his pinky finger to make a promise to Mebuki.

"I pinky promise to protect her and also my little brother with all of my strength!" Itachi randomly shouted with a slight blush on his face, looking away.

She smiled softly at him, Mikoto has raised such a pleasant young boy. They crossed pinky fingers. "I believe in you with all of my heart Itachi!"

She chatted with Itachi about various things when his mother finally entered the kitchen.

"Oh! Mebuki! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Mikoto asked when she saw Mebuki in her kitchen talking to Itachi, immediately she got worried.

"Well I came here, because Kizashi never came home last night, and I was worried. Do you know if anything is going on at the Military Police Force." Mebuki asked Mikoto trying not to sound to alarm, not wanting to worry Itachi.

"Not that I know of since Fugaku came home just fine last night at a decent hour." Mikoto told Mebuki honestly "Maybe he got called into a mission, on short notice?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that must be it. Well I don't want to both you any farther. I'm sorry to intrude! I'm going to see the Fourth Hokage and ask him if he went on a mission. I'll see you later!"

Mebuki gave one final hug to Itachi and a hug to Mikoto before leaving.

* * *

When she arrived at the Hokage's Tower, she took a deep breath. When she calmed her nerves she knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in" Minato said and shortly after Mebuki entered. "Oh hello Mebuki-Chan, it's nice to see you again!"

"Hi Hokage-Sama, I wanted to ask you personally if you assigned Kizashi a misson, he hasn't been home since yesterday morning." Mebuki asked as politely as she could trying not to let her anxiety get the worst of her.

"Oh yes! That was why I was rushing out of my house the other day. I apologize again for my rudeness." He continued after Mebuki accepted his apology and told him she understood that he was a busy man.

"But yes, right now your husband is on a last minute mission that should last a month. There has been a few attacks going on in a town nearby and he went on a spying mission to figure out what is going on. But I certain you that he'll be alright, the people who were attacked were just normal civilians and not ninjas." Minato explained to Mebuki.

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama. I'm sorry that I took up so much of your time! If you hear anything from him would you be able to have it reported to me?" Mebuki asked Minato.

"Of course Mebuki, don't worry too much about it. I'm sure the time will fly by! And Kushina told me about you being pregnant. Congratulations, I'm sure that Kizashi will be excited to hear the news once he returns." Minato smiled at Mebuki and then his eye wandered to the piles of paperwork he had to do. "Well sorry to cut this short, but I must work on some paper work, but I promise to report to you directly if I hear any news."

With that Mebuki took her leave after thanking the Hokage one last final time.

* * *

When she returned home she broke down into tears, and just moped around in bed all day until nightfall.

That night Mebuki couldn't sleep peacefully, all she did was toss and turn. Her thoughts drove her insane; she kept thinking that something was going to happen. What if he never did return home?

The next morning she woke up, probably only getting an hour of sleep, two hours at most.

Once she finally got dressed and put on her sunglasses on again because it was sunny, but mostly to cover the bags underneath her eyes. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. Mikoto's house.

She needed some advice, and she knew she was the best at giving advice.

So without a second thought she was out the door.

* * *

Two chapters in one day! I wanted to make another chapter, but I didn't know how I should make Kizashi react to the news, so this bought me some more time. Let me know what I should do. Oh and I was going to do a time skip in this chapter (To a month and make Sasuke be born but I decided to make a filler chapter!) Also I think the next chapter might be more about Mikoto. But yeah, still let me know what should happen to Kizashi.


	3. What's His Name?

Meant To Be

What's His Name?

When Mebuki reached Mikoto's house she was glad to see that Mikoto was outside in the garden watering her beautiful rose bush. Almost immediately Mikoto noticed Mebuki, and knew right away that something was wrong.

"Mebuki, is everything alright? What did the Hokage say when you went to go see him?" Mikoto stopped watering the rose bush and walked over to Mebuki, who was standing at her front porch awkwardly. "Here let's go head to the back patio, to have some more privacy." Mikoto offered knowing very well that in a matter of seconds that her little five year old toddler would notice that Sakura was at the front door and not leave her alone.

As they head to the back patio, Mebuki begins telling her everything that the Hokage told her. In a matter of five minutes, she had told Mikoto everything.

"Ohh Mebuki! I'm sure the Hokage is right! You know that Kizashi is strong. He's going to be alright." Mikoto tried to comfort her.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Well yes I'm worried about him. But I wanted to tell him so badly that I was pregnant and now I'm stuck. I'm stuck because now I don't know if he would have left me or not that night. I have to wait another month to tell him. And I probably won't have the guts to tell him by then! I was completely ready to tell him the night that he disappeared." Mebuki paused for a second to catch her breath and continued.

"All I know is when I do tell him, he's going to leave me. And truthfully I rather get it over with, than to dread any longer, when I know it is going to happen. Mikoto, I know it, everything inside me is telling me he's going to leave me. Or he'll make me have an abortion, which I will not at any circumstances get rid of my baby. I have wanted a baby since I was a kid. All I have ever dreamed about was raising my child." Finally Mebuki stopped complaining after Mikoto hugged her.

"You're going to be alright. I know it. If he leaves, don't dread it. What happens, happens. If he leaves you then he's not worth the pain he is making you feel right now. No one should abandon someone they love." Mikoto didn't know what else to say, she didn't know what she would do if she was in her situation.

All Mikoto could do was let Mebuki cry on her shoulder.

"You know what; maybe if you want you can just stay at the guest room for a while. That way you can keep your mind off him. I'm sure going home to an empty house must be lonesome. And come on, you'll have me and Itachi to cheer you up! What do you say! It'll be like the old days, when we used to have sleepovers?" Mikoto asked Mebuki with excitement all written over her face and voice.

"I would like that a lot, but are you sure Fugaku won't mind?" Mebuki asked in fear of being a bother.

"Of course he won't mind! He loves seeing me happy, and even though he doesn't say it to you, I know he is very fond of you" Mikoto tried to convince Mebuki.

"Well I guess, I could be some hope since you are supposed to be on bed rest right now!" Mebuki reminded Mikoto.

"Oh bed rest, my ass. You know me, I can't stop moving around. Lying in bed all day is such a bore!" Mikoto complained as the two laughed together.

"I still can't believe in a matter of weeks there is going to be another Uchiha in this house!" Mebuki bought up to Mikoto.

"Tell me about, I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle all the crying late and early in the morning again! Hopefully this one sleeps soundless!" Mikoto joked around with Mebuki.

* * *

Before they knew it was noon time, and they were in the kitchen making lunch for Itachi.

"So how long are you staying Mebuki-Chan?" Itachi asked excitedly as he restrained himself from jumping off the walls, knowing if he did his mother would yell at him.

"However long you want me to Itachi-Chan!" Mebuki teased him as she ruffled his hair. At her actions Itachi pouted and Mebuki let out a laugh, that was followed by a laugh from Mikoto.

"I want you to stay forever!" Itachi crossed his arms across his chest.

"Anything for you Itachi-Chan, now here eat your lunch that your mom made you!" Mebuki placed his lunch on the kitchen table and he began to dig in.

"Thank you mommy!" Itachi thanked Mikoto.

When it was time to go to sleep Mebuki slept soundless, since she was so worn out from playing with Itachi, and also the mattress was like heaven.

* * *

The next morning Mebuki woke up feeling refreshed and new. She knew that living here for now would do her good.

"Thank you hun for letting Mebuki stay, I think she just needs a friend right now." Mikoto kissed her husband when she woke up that morning.

"Of course sweetie, anything for you" Fugaku smirked and returned the kiss. A few minutes later Mikoto managed to get out of bed and change.

She made her way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She made two cups of tea and a cup of black coffee, and also filled a glass of orange juice into a cup.

She took out eggs and bacon from the refrigerator and began making fried eggs and bacon, and she also made four slices of toast with butter.

As she cooked she hummed her favorite song, and twirled about. As she twirled her hair flied in random directions.

Once everything was set of the tables, she smiled to herself. Damn was she good she thought to herself.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Mikoto called in a gentle yet loud voice that everyone could hear. In a matter of seconds they made their ways downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone took their seats at the table and ate there food, making small talk after they said thank you to Mikoto.

"So how did everyone sleep?" Mikoto was the first to start a conversation.

"I slept lovely mommy, I didn't have any nightmares. My dreams were filled with dreams of my new baby brother! When is he going to arrive mommy?" Itachi asked his mother innocently.

"I'm glad Itachi-Chan! And he should be here very shortly!" Mikoto smiled softly at her son, she sometimes missed when she was clueless about everything. "And how did you sleep Mebuki?" Mikoto asked casually even though she was dying to know.

"I slept without any trouble! That mattress is divine! It's like sleeping in a puffy cloud in heaven!" Mebuki signed still thinking about how comfortable it was.

* * *

The days went by fast and a month has already almost passed and there has been no return or information about Kizashi.

Mikoto was at the hospital, giving birth to her new son. And Mebuki was in the waiting room with Itachi trying to keep him entertained. They wouldn't let either of them go in until the baby was born.

"Just a few more pushes" Tsuande constructed to Mikoto. "That it, you can do this. You're doing great. Just give me three more hard pushes."

The baby began crying and that was Mikoto's sign that he was born. She finally could relax, she looked over her shoulder and try to get a little look of her new born. But Tsuande was turned the other way cleaning him up.

After Tsuande cleaned him up, she gave Mikoto her child.

"It's a baby boy Mikoto!" Tsuande said as she handed Mikoto her child. "What's his name Mikoto?" Tsuande asked,

"Fugaku, look at him. He's perfect. Can we name him Sasuke?" Mikoto asked her husband as she held him still admiring his adorable little face. She fell in love all over again.

"If that is what you want to name him of course." He smiled softly towards his wife knowing how happy she must be feeling right now.

With that being said Tsuande wrote it down on his birth certificate,

"Well I'll let you two have a moment alone with your new son" Tsuande said as she stopped out of the room to give the married couple some space.

"May I hold him?" He asked Mikoto after a few minutes, she almost didn't want to give Sasuke up, but she smiled softly at her husband and gently put Sasuke in his arms.

"He's perfect" Mikoto stated to no one in particular but when Fugaku replied it brought her nothing but joy. "He couldn't be any more perfect." Fugaku stated as he stared down at his new son.

A few minutes passed and Mikoto asked one of the nurses if she could go get her son and her best friend from the waiting room that way they could see the new part of the family.

"Of course, I'll be back shortly with them" the nurse replied and left the room to go search for them.

A few minutes she returned with Itachi and Mebuki following her. When Itachi saw his dad holding his new baby brother he immediately felt jealous. He wasn't jealous of his brother, but of his dad.

"Can I hold him mommy?" Itachi asked Mikoto. Mikoto smiled towards him though her eyes were filled with exhaustion. "Of course, but you have to sit down on that chair." Mikoto said as she pointed towards a chair. "And then your dad will carefully hand him over and you can hold him." Mikoto explained to Itachi.

He immediately followed her directions, and in moments of seconds he was now holding his baby brother who he had been waiting for much too long.

"What's his name mommy?" Itachi asked as he stared down at his beloved baby brother.

"His name is Sasuke, do you like that?" Mikoto asked her other beloved son. And Itachi nodded in response.

* * *

Third chapter is up, it may be a day or two before I update again, it depends if I have work tomorrow or not! But should I make a time skip to a year, and also should Naruto have the Nine Tail Power or not? Because I know for a fact that in my story his parents are not going to die.


	4. A Blooming Field of Cherry Blossoms

Meant to Be

A Blooming Field of Cherry Blossoms

When Mikoto received the news that she was able to bring her brand new born infant, Sasuke home a few days after she gave birth to him; when she was finally released from the hospital, she couldn't have felt anymore ecstatic.

She was just completely ready to leave the dreary hospital that she was stuck in for much too long to her liking, which in reality it was only a few days.

But in Mikoto's mindset she would have prefer those few days when she was stuck at hospital to have been exchanged to being stuck at her house with her loving family.

Anything was better than the boring and almost freezing cold hospital that had their air conditioner on at max leaving her room very chilly to her disliking.

She could barely sleep at night because the blankets were scratchy and made her feel the need to itch herself all over in the middle of the night.

She would be tossing and turning still awake at the dead of night.

Mikoto hated the feeling of a room that didn't have the vibe of being safe and at home and compared to her house, this small yet lonely hospital room felt anything but home.

"Is there anything we can do for you Mikoto-San" the nurses would constantly ask when they checked on her during their rounds.

But she always told them the only thing they could do for her was to let her go home.

She might have been surrounded by hundreds of nurses, but she didn't feel safe without having her husband at her side.

Not to mention that the hospital food was barely edible leaving her with no appetite what so ever!

All she wanted was some sweets. Mikoto has been craving Cookie N' Cream ice cream for days now and just the thought of it made her ever so slightly drool!

She reminded herself hour after hour that once she got home she would force Fugaku to buy her a carton of delicious ice cream for her to devour.

She missed the way it would melt on her tongue as she put a spoonful in her mouth.

She was torturing herself thinking about it as she stared down at her cup of strawberry jello that she had been poking holes in it with her fork and moving it around.

She went on and on about how it tasted more like rubber than anything else to the nurses that gave it to her.

But they didn't mind her complaints and completely dismissed her comments.

It had took Mikoto a few more days longer than she would have liked it to have to actually convince the doctors and nurses that she would be fine to be discharged.

"I just want to be able to enjoy some time with my husband and Itachi with our new addition to our family, without being stuck here with wires all around me!" Mikoto told the nurses trying to convince them that it would be alright to let her go home.

"I feel fine, other than for the fact that I miss my home!" Mikoto added a few seconds later, staring up to the nurses with begging eyes.

"Sasuke may look teeny and delicate, but there is no reason to keep my baby cooped up in this hospital! He needs to feel the fresh air, and be around his family! He's almost a week old, and he hasn't seen anything but this hospital!" Mikoto complained to the nurses.

The nurses told Mikoto repetitively over and over again that she had to make it through a few more days longer that way they could watch the baby and also Mikoto to make sure they were alright.

"Mikoto-San you know it would be better if you stay here, that way you both can regain your strength quicker!" A nurse tried to reason some sense into Mikoto.

But Mikoto wouldn't take no for an answer, and she asked to speak to the head nurse and surgeon who was the lady who gave birth to both of her sons, she would only have the very best.

After speaking with Tsuande she was finally able to head on home after Tsuande agreed with her that it would be alright for her to leave.

"Alright, I suppose it'll be alright for you to go home, both yours and Sasuke's vitals seem fine, I just need you to sign some of this paperwork before you leave, and make an appointment for Sasuke's checkup." Tsuande gave her some paperwork to sign and after left the room.

* * *

After Tsuande left she gave Mebuki a quick call, and she promised Mikoto that she would be able to pick her up in a few minutes.

When Mebuki got to the hospital and made her way into Mikoto's room after signing the discharge papers she helped Mikoto to the car to head back to their home.

Mikoto placed Sasuke in his car seat with a few seconds of hesitation, when she felt doubt spread all over her.

She wanted to keep embracing him forever, never wanting to let go of him.

But she quickly restrained herself from doing that, reminding herself that she would be home in a few minutes and she could cradle him in her arms once again.

Once Mikoto was inside the car safe and sound, Mebuki took one last look around the full parking lot and was now heading into the open road making her way back to their home.

When they arrived home everyone cluttered around Mikoto.

"Can I see him again mommy?" Itachi begged his mother blinking his eyes ever so often as he stared intensively into his mother's eyes; during the four days that his brother has been alive he has only seen him for a few hours.

"Of course you may, Itachi-Chan!" Mikoto giggled to herself and ruffled his hair. Mikoto didn't fail to notice at the way Itachi's eye showed how much he adored his little brother.

* * *

A few months went by and Mebuki's stomach was getting bigger and bigger as the weeks went by. Kushina gave birth to a baby boy about three and a half months younger than Sasuke and named him Naruto. And since Kurama reacted to him while in Kushina's womb he was going to have the jinchūriki abilities once he was older.

Everything was going smoothly; Itachi began training more with his father. Growing stronger and stronger as each day passed. He told everyone that he needed to get stronger to be able to protect his baby brother and his soon to be born baby sister; Mebuki's daughter.

Mebuki and Mikoto spent most of their time taking care of Sasuke, who was now five months old.

They would take turns giving him baths, changing his diapers, buying him food or cooking him food. Around noon they would both cuddle with him and take a nap.

Sasuke had begun rolling around on his back around this time, and excitement was spread throughout the entire house.

Though for the most part Sasuke was a happy baby, but there were still times that he would wake up in the middle of the night being cranky. And if Mikoto didn't get to him first Mebuki would calm him down and soothe him, and put him back to sleep.

Mebuki was seven months pregnant, and had known that her baby was going to be a girl for weeks now. Mikoto and Mebuki were already dreaming for Sasuke and Mebuki's little baby girl to get married one day. That is all they ever talk about nowadays.

"All I know for sure is no one is going to get away with messing with your daughter, since she'll be protected by Itachi, Sasuke, and also Naruto" Mikoto reminded Mebuki as they enjoyed a cup of tea together in the kitchen with Sasuke in her arms, staring blankly up towards them watching what they were doing.

* * *

Sasuke was eight months old and becoming a better crawler as each day went by when Mebuki's daughter was born. Her husband has yet to return, but Mikoto helped her through her pregnancy.

"There you go Mebuki, you did great!" Tsuande smiled towards Mebuki and gently placed Mebuki's new born child into her arms. Not before noticing that even as a baby Mebuki's child had a strong chakra control that she could sense. "What are you going to name her?"

Mebuki immediately fell even more in love with her little angel when she noticed that she had pink hair.

Mebuki was reminded of the beautiful cherry blossoms that grew in the early spring that she had come to adore since she was a little girl.

Mebuki then suddenly remembered when she and Mikoto would eat their lunches underneath a large and most likely old cherry blossom tree.

At that very moment she knew exactly what she wanted to name her daughter.

To Mebuki the name meant a much greater meaning. For her friendship for Mikoto, and her love towards her daughter, and how she knew one day she'll blossom into a beautiful cherry blossom.

Mebuki knew that her daughter would be full of beauty and strength just like a cherry blossom tree.

"I'm going to name her Sakura.. Sakura Haruno." Mebuki decided after a few minutes of holding her daughter and admiring all her beauty taking it all in.

Mebuki kissed her daughters' abnormally large forehead.

In Mebuki's opinion Sakura's larger than normal forehead just added to her charm.

"Oh, she's so beautiful Mebuki!" Mikoto announced excitedly to Mebuki.

"And such a perfect name for such a beautiful baby girl." Tsuande spoke gently as she admired Sakura's beauty; they all knew she was going to be stealing the boys' hearts one day.

All Mebuki could do was smile and nod, because she was speechless at the moment, because she was so caught up in the happiness she felt all because of her baby girl.

Nothing could ruin her happiness at this moment of time, it was like being in a blooming field of cherry blossom trees, you get caught up in all the beauty and happiness that you just can't even comprehend anything that is going on, other than for the fact that you're at peace.

Mebuki carefully free one of her arms and wiped her eyes that were pouring out tears of pure happiness.

All the nurses who watched this scene play out in front of them, and could just feel the outright happiness spread throughout the entire room in the air.

Sending chills through everyone.

It was like they were in a blooming field of cherry blossom trees with her, caught up in the precious moment.

Who would have ever known that just a little baby girl, could have the power to affect everyone like this.

A few minutes later Mebuki asked one of the nurses to go get Sasuke and Itachi from the waiting room and when they returned with them Mebuki introduced them.

"Sasuke this is your baby sister, Sakura. You and Itachi will protect her from this day forward." Mebuki told Sasuke softly.

"Kura.." Sasuke mumbled saying his very second first word, the first being mama.

* * *

Fourth chapter is now completed! Honestly this chapter took me longer to write than I thought it would, I was having a little trouble with it. I was going to post this tomorrow, but I just finished it and I was like eh whatever! So the next chapter I think Mebuki's husband is going to return! But you'll have to wait and see to see what happens! I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter, since I haven't even started it, and tomorrow I have to work! And then Thursday I have to finish a project! And then this weekend my dear best friend is coming to visit me! So I'll probally update on Monday! But if I can sooner I will!


	5. Forever Until Now

Meant to Be

Forever until Now

Two months have passed since Sakura was born. She was learning many things by watching everyone, especially her mother. She would smile when someone held her or talked to her.

Sasuke was no longer a helpless infant who could not do anything without his mother he was ten months old now.

He still needs plenty of care and support, but his growing of independence was apparent as he was beginning to walk around the house a little bit while holding onto the furniture occasionally letting go momentarily and standing without support.

He would even sometimes climb up the stairs, but he would be too scared to go down them.

He was beginning to eat more human food, instead of baby food. He could even hold his very own bottle.

But Mikoto found herself needing to start ducking, because once he was finished with his bottle he would toss it in an aimless direction occasionally breaking a vase or two, instead of just placing it back down.

"Bah-Bah" Sasuke asked for his bottle from his mother, staring up at her with pleading eyes.

Mikoto gently reinforce the correct pronunciation of the word by asking, "Do you want a bottle Sasuke?"

Sasuke nods his little head up and down and stretches out his still tiny arm reaching for his bottle that was still in the grasp of Mikoto's hand.

Although he didn't like to be anywhere without his mother or his big brother Itachi who he looked up to and admired. He would sometimes try to play with Sakura. But he found her a little bit boring, since she would never play games with him, all she ever would do was giggle cutely.

"Kura, no. Play! SEE!" Sasuke pouts while he tries to give one of his toys to Sakura. Who would just drop it and giggle. He tried to demonstrate how to play with his toys.

"Ma!" Sasuke cries out, "Kura no play!" In Sasuke's opinion he thought Sakura didn't like him, because she wouldn't play with him. He wanted more than just her attention, he wanted her to actually do something with him, instead of just absently stare into his eyes.

Because of this Mikoto occasionally invited Naruto over who was about seven months old, knowing Sakura was too little to understand what playing was. But Sasuke found Naruto even more annoying complaining that all he did was drool and try to steal his toys and drop them repeatedly.

"He drools, ewwie." Sasuke complained to his mother. Mikoto noticed that Sasuke was developing a lot faster than all the other kids his age, and the only person he had to play with him was Itachi but most of the times Itachi was busy at the Academy. He was going to be turning six years old soon.

Mikoto felt bad, and began thinking of a plan to find him someone to play with.

* * *

The next day Kizashi finally returned home from his almost one year mission.

The mission was much longer than it was planned to be when he left Konoha. But the following week he had contacted the Hokage. He had told the Hokage that he would need at least a year to spy on the ninjas. He needed to be able to get as much information as he could he had written to the Hokage.

He had encountered and witnessed himself many gory and horribly bloody deaths of innocent people. Who had families of them own killed right in front of their very own eyes.

The three ninjas showed no mercy for the lives that they destroyed. It was almost like they felt satisfied by the screams of desperation.

Kizashi had only written once to the Hokage to tell him this and to keep it to himself, which the Hokage did as he was told.

He had only written once for fear of being caught and noticed by the enemies.

When he finally got home around midnight after reporting to the Hokage telling him even he knew and saw, he wasn't surprised to see that his front door to his house was bolted shut.

With the turn of his key he unlocked the door quietly trying to not to wake up his wife who he assumed would be fast asleep, but then he realized that he couldn't sense Mebuki's chakra inside the house.

"Mebuki are you home?" He hollered out to the empty house, no longer trying to be quiet in fears of waking his wife up.

He rushed upstairs to his bedroom that also belonged to his wife who wasn't there. At first glance all he could notice was an empty bedroom. Fear boiled up in him.

But then he noticed a note on the bed and rushed over and grabbed it and read it to himself.

_Dear Kizashi,_

_If you are reading this it means you have finally returned home. I'm glad you are safe and sound, and out of harm's way._

_It's hard to believe that is has already been six months since you have gone without a single word. If you're reading this I'm glad you made it home._

_I have incredibly important news to tell you, so when you can give me a call and we can meet up somewhere._

_In case you are wondering where I am I am safe so don't you worry! I have been staying with Mikoto for the past six months since you have left. It was just too lonely without you being there. Well I hope to see you soon._

_With lots of love_

_Mebuki_

* * *

The following morning Kizashi headed his way to the Uchiha's house without giving his wife a call. All he wanted was to see his dear wife.

But when he made his way to the house he was shocked to see Mebuki on the front porch holding a baby girl, no older than three months old and no younger than a month old.

Mebuki didn't notice Kizashi as he just stood there in shock dumbfounded.

Mebuki was too caught up in her baby's beautiful eyes, that had this power to drawn you in, she was completely spaced out.

When Kizashi finally had the ability to talk, he finally announced his appearance "Who is that, and is it yours." Kizashi could feel the anger bubble up inside him. Did his wife have an affair while he was gone he wondered to himself.

Mebuki gasped when she saw him completely shocked. One part of her wanted to place Sakura down and run over to hug him, but another part of her wanted to escape with Sakura.

Anyone who was a mile radius away would have been able to feel the tension in the air.

Mebuki was cradling her baby safely in her arms trying to protect her from any harm, but Sakura could also feel the tension in the air and began bawling her eyes out.

"Shhh, shh it's alright sweetie. Everything is alright." Mebuki tried to comfort her daughter before dealing with her husband who had finally returned, feeling mixed emotions. Kisashi

"Her name is Sakura." Mebuki started out calmly talking in a voice just a little above a whisper, "She's your daughter." She finished as she rocked Sakura back in forth giving her smiles, trying to convince her that everything was alright.

"What?" Kizashi asked even though he heard his wife completely well.

"You heard me, I found out the day you left. I was going to tell you that night. But you were gone. I can't believe you left without a single word to me." Mebuki remained calm and was using all of her strength right now to not burst into tears.

Kizashi was trying to find the words to say to his wife. He has despised kids since he could remember. The only thing he could muster up was three words.

"Forever until now." Were the only things that he said that were comprehensible. He started again with a breath of fresh air. "I thought I would love you forever. I truly did believe we would last forever, until now. Right now I can't even look at you in the eyes." Kizashi finished as he turned away from his wife.

Mebuki gasped she could believe what just came out of her husband's mouth, finally the tears were falling down her face tear by tear, glistening in the sunlight. She had lost all her strength and courage.

"No. No. Kizashi wait. Please, we can make this work. Just look at me!" Mebuki cried out to her husband's retreating form, but he didn't turn around and kept walking forward.

Mebuki felt like collapsing to the floor and crying, but instead she leaned again the wall of the house crying in silence staring at her daughter who cried with her.

All Mebuki had now was her daughter. It was her vs. the entire world.

"It's alright Sakura, we are going to be okay. We have each other, and that's all we need. We are going to make it through this. Day by day. We'll have each other forever and always." Mebuki whispered into Sakura's ear as she tried to comfort herself and Sakura.

* * *

Fifth Chapter is completed! I hope you guys like it! I think I'm going to do a time skip for the next chapter and make them be either five or six! Because they can't actually really talk to each other right now, and I think I have written enough about their families, and it's time to actually start writing what I want to write. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow but I'm not positive. And also this chapter would be longer but I have to head to work!

Review and let me know if I should do a time skip or if I should hold it off!


	6. Piggy Back Ride

Meant to Be

Piggy Back Ride

A few years went by and Sasuke and Sakura and also Naruto were all growing up and had their own opinions that they would share, they kept growing each day and wouldn't stop for nothing.

Naruto and Sasuke were constantly getting into silly little fights, about things that didn't really matter like who was stronger or who could eat their food the fastest.

"I'm way better than Sasuke, right Sakura-Chan?" Naruto would ask and then there fight would begin.

"Ha, you wish dobe! I'm way better than you, isn't that right Kura!" Sasuke would say and use Sakura's nickname because he knew Sakura liked when he called her Kura.

"You guys calm down, I think you're both as equally amazing! There's no need to fight!" Sakura would say as she tried to be the peace maker begging them to calm down and to be more mature, but usaully she would just have to deal with them bickering back and forth because they would ignore her half the time because they were too in the moment of their fight to hear her.

* * *

Kizashi never did accept the fact that Sakura was his very own daughter, his own blood.

That following day after his little encounter with his wife Mebuki he left the village and never did return. He probally started a new life in one of the other neighboring villages near Konoha. He left his home, and his friends and everything that he worked so hard to get.

But he wasn't considered a missing ninja because before he left his home behind, he went to the Hokage and told him he had to leave, claiming that he needed a fresh start.  
"Fine you may leave." Was all Minato said to Kizashi when Kizashi came to beg him to let him leave, cutting him off before Kizashi could continue.

Minato was ashamed of him for being such a coward to his family, and he let him leave he didn't even try to put some sense into the man, if he was so willing to leave his family like that he didn't deserve a home in Konoha Minato had thought to himself as he watched Kizashi walk the walk of shame as he left his office to never to return all those years ago.

* * *

Today is July twenty-third; Sasuke's sixth birthday, and when Sasuke finally woke up that early morning he had completely forgotten that it was his birthday, to him it was just like every other Monday morning.

He slowly made his way out of bed while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I have to go wake up Sakura" he said out loud for no one to hear but himself.

Once he was finally out of bed he was making it down the very short hallway and stopped at the door next to his; making it to his destination.

Sasuke was standing in front of Sakura's room getting prepared to wake her up, just like every other morning. It was his duty every single morning, that no one ever told him to do, but he did it anyways.

When he reached Sakura's door he softly knocked, just incase she was still sound asleep; not wanting to wake her up just yet in such a boring way.  
He loved waking her up, because he found it amusing and fun.

Some days he would throw the blankets off her to wake her up while other days he would softly whisper to her to wake up as he gently shake her of her deep slumber.

Another reason why he always knocked before entering her room because he learned from his mother that it was rude and improper to just barge into someone's room unannounced, since everyone deserved a little privacy

Sasuke was slightly astonished when a cheerful yet alarmed yelp was heard on the other side of the door and the scattering of papers.

"One second, don't come in yet!" Sakura cried out knowing exactly who was waiting for her outside her door. She stared down at the birthday card that she was making for Sasuke. It was completed decorated with glitter and sparkles, she had been working on it since the very first chirp of a bird was heard right when the sunrise.

She had immediately jumped out of bed remembering it was Sasuke's birthday!

"Ah! It's Sasuke's birthday today! I completely forgot to make him a card yesterday!" she wept to herself bursting into tears whimpering slightly. But she then realized she had plenty of time to make it before he woke up and got to work.

Grabbing a big piece of paper, glitter, sparkles, and colored pencils and all the other supplies that she needed, she was a very creative five year old.

On the card she first drew a huge number six and a birthday cake beside it equally as enormous as the number six on the bottom half of the page and on top of the birthday cake were seven candles, one candle for each he he had lived to the day and one for good luck.

On the other top half of the card she wrote HAPPY BIRTHDAY is big capital bold letters as neatly as she could, and lastly she deglittered the front of the card.

Inside the card she wrote a short, simple, but sweet note.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I hope you have a perfect birthday full of fun and tomatoes. _

_Love Kura!_

She finally finished the card with a drawing of a enormous tomato that took up the rest of the page. Staring down at it with admiration she smiled softly to herself, while she stuffed the card into the envelope and licked it closed.

Finally she wrote Sasuke in curly letter on the envelope, she jumped out of her chair and picked up the envelope from the tiny table in her room; that she used to color and draw with, leaving her mess behind for her to maybe clean up later unless her mom beat her to it.

Giggling slightly as she skipped to her door and quickly forced the door opened grinning a toothy smile towards Sasuke.

"Happppy Birthday Sasuke-Kun!" She yelled in a loud and high pitched squeal and engulfed him into a massive hug not letting him go squeezing him to death.

At first all Sasuke did was blink once then twice with confusion written all over his face as he just stood there awkwardly without hugging her back. And then in a split of a second he remembered that today was indeed his birthday. He then hugged her back with a playful famous Uchiha smirk grew on his face.

"Now I'm a year older than you again" Sasuke teased Sakura as he mockingly reminded her that she was still only five years old.

At that moment Sakura became as red as Sasuke's favorite fruit; a tomato. She jokively gave him a little swat while giggling lightly.

"Oh shush Sasuke-Kun!" After a few giggles from the both of them she finally gave him his birthday card.

"I made you a birthday card, here you go!" She blushes as she shoves it into his face looking away as he took it from her and began to open it.

After he read it Sasuke gave Sakura another big bear hug.

"Thank you Sakura, I love it!"

* * *

Afterwards they both head down the stairs racing each other to the kitchen where everyone sat waiting for them at the kitchen table.

While Mikoto was making batch after batch of pancakes, French toast, waffles, biscuits, bacon, hash browns, and eggs. She even made monkey bread!

"Good morning, you sleepyheads! How'd you sleep, were having a buffet to celebrate Sasuke turning six years old!" Mikoto rushed them to sit down, and began stuffing their faces.

After they ate as much as they could handle, they were about to go outside to play but Mikoto stopped them.

"Not so fast! Itachi can you get them out of the house, and bring them to the playground?" Mikoto asked Itachi who was only eleven years old and was already an ANBU.

"Alright, let go you two!" Itachi led the way to the playground with Sasuke and Sakura right behind him.

* * *

When they reach the playground Itachi tells them to go play.

"Alright, you two go have some fun. If you need me I'll be right over here" He says as he points to a bench, Sakura and Sasuke merely nod and run over to the swings.

"Hahaha, look my swing is going higher than yours!" Sasuke teased Sakura as he pumped his swing back to go even faster.

"Nuh-uh! Seee! Mine is going higher and faster than yours!" Sakura whined as she tried to make her swing go faster.

"Well I bet I can jump farther than you off the swing!" Sasuke taunted Sakura smirking.

"That's not true!" Sakura hollered getting a little annoyed with Sasuke for doubting her.

"Is too!" Sasuke continued

"Is not!"

"Oh yeah, well then lets jump on three!" Sasuke annouced, and Sakura merely nodded.

"One..." They began together.

"Two... " And they jumped.

Sasuke jumped off the swing and landed fine about eight feet away. He was about to turn around and laugh at Sakura because he beat her, but then he heard shriek come from Sakura's direction. He turned quickly around to see Sakura on the ground in tears. Sasuke ran as fast as he could over to her.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he got on the ground next to her.

"N-No" Sakura said as she tried to get up from the ground. "It hurts a lot Sasuke" Sakura whimpered.

"Stay there! I'm going to get Itachi he'll know what to do!" Sasuke told Sakura as he ran over to Itachi.

"Itachi help! Sakura!" Sasuke said in between breaths, Itachi immediately shot up from his seat.

"What's wrong, is she okay? Where is she?" Itachi asked and concern flashed over all of his face. All Sasuke could do was point over to the swing set, where Itachi could see a blob of pink and he ran over to her.

"Sakura-Chan, can you get up? What hurts sweetie?" Itachi asked softly as he crouches down next to Sakura and wiped her tears off her face.

"I-Itachi? I fell off the swing, and I don't think so.. It hurts everywhere. I have a bunch of boo-boos!" She says as she points to her scraped up knee and elbow.

Itachi inspects her wounds and is relieved to see that they are just scrapes, and they'll probably become bruises in a few days. He scoops her up bridal style, and walks back over to Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke, she just has a couple of scrapes! She'll be alright!" Itachi ensured his little brother and ruffles his head with one of his free hands for a second or two and then quickly fixes his position to have a better hold on Sakura.

* * *

They begin walking home and a few minutes before they got home Sakura claimed that she was alright and could walk the rest of the way home but Itachi insisted that he would just give her a piggy back ride.

"Itachi I'm okay now! I think I can walk the rest of the way home!" Sakura tell Itachi nervously noticing how Sasuke look jealous of her, because she was getting all the attention. But in reality Sasuke was jealous of his big brother because he was holding HIS Sakura.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea but I'll give you a piggy back ride instead if you want!" Itachi told Sakura with seriousness in his tone of voice.

"No that's alright Itac-"Before she could finish her sentence in a swift simple move with no struggle what so ever; he placed her on his shoulders and was now giving her a piggy back ride. Sakura couldn't stop a giggle come out of her completely forgetting how she noticed that Sasuke looked jealous.

* * *

When they got home Sasuke and Sakura were completely surprised when they opened the door and all the lights were off.

"Huh, I wonder where everyone is" Sakura wondered out loud to herself.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed that was inside the room as the lights turned back on to reveal Mikoto, Mebuki, Fugaku , Naruto, Kushina, and even Minato.

The house was completely decorated with streamers and balloons.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Naruto say as he ran over to them, Sakura was still on top of Itachi's shoulders.

"Hey Sakura what are you doing all the way up there?" Naruto asked Sakura and then Itachi finally let Sakura down but let her first balanced herself so she wouldn't fall.

"I fell off the swings when I was at the playground today, and I could barely walk so Itachi gave me a piggy back ride home!" Sakura says with excitement in her voice.

"Thank you Itachi that was lots of fun!" Sakura gave Itachi a quick hug which he returned.

"Of course Sakura-Chan I would do anything for you! But be more careful next time, alright? I don't want to see my little cherry blossom get hurt again!" Itachi says to Sakura as he ruffles her hair smiling down at her.

Sakura began to blush with embarrassment.

"A-Alright I'll try to be more careful next time! I pinky promise!" Sakura promised Itachi attaching her tiny pinky finger with his much bigger pinky finger smiling brightly towards Itachi, not noticing how Sasuke and Naruto kept glaring at Itachi.

* * *

Alright chapter six is completed! Ahh I'm so glad they're finally at the cutesy age! I think the next chapter I'm going to skip to September and make them start at the academy! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed! It means a lot to me! I would also like to thank my friend Claire who have been giving me support and help as I write this! I'm trying to update daily, but I'm not positive if I will this weekend! But I will try my best! Oh and this chapter is for the person who asked me for some Itachi and Sakura fluff! I hope you like it!


End file.
